Starfleet lieutenants
In the history of Starfleet, there have been many notable officers holding the rank of lieutenant. Lieutenants A * * Alden * Amin * Andrews * Arex * Arkinson * Arriaga * * B * * * * Barnaby * Bartel * * * * Berkley * * * Bilecki * * * Bobby * Boliska * Boma * * * Boylen * Branson * Brent * * C * * Carlisle * Carriker * Carver * * * * * * * * * Chu'lak * Clayton * Cleary * * * Corell * Corrigan * * Curtis D * * * * * Davison * * Dean * DeLong * DePaul * DeSalle * * Dickerson * * * E * Eiger * Elliott * * Erickson * F * Farrell * * * * * * Foley * * * Freeman * G * Gabler * Gaetano * Gaines * Galloway * * * * * * H * Hadley * * Haj * * Hargrove * Harrison * Harold * * * * Hess * * I * Ilia * Immamura J * * * * * * Johnson * * * * Josephs * K * Kagan * * Kelowitz * * * * * * (2250s) * * * Kyle L * * * * Latimer * * * Leslie * ( ) * ( ) * * * * * Longo * * * M * Mallory * Mann * Marple * * * * * * * McConnell * McDowell * * * * Mike * * Minnerly * * * M'Ress N * Nakamura * Nara * * * * Nicola * Nilsson * O * * * O'Neil * Osborne * * P * * * * * Pierson * Pinder * * * * Q * R * Rahda * * * * * * * * * * (2361) * Ro Laren * * * * Rollins * * * * Rowe * * * Russ * Russell * S * Saavik * * * Selar * * * * Shea * (privisional) * * Shipley * * * * * * * Spinelli * Stadi * * * * * Strek * T * Teller * * * * * * * Torres * * * * Tuvok * * U * * * Umbato * Una V * Valeris * * * Vilix'pran W * * * Washburn * * * * * Wong * Worf * * Y * * * Z * * Unnamed * Ajilon Prime lieutenant * ''Enterprise''-B officer * ''Excelsior'' comm officer * ''Grissom'' comm officer * ''Honshu'' lieutenant * ''Huron'' command lieutenant * ''Huron'' operations lieutenant * ''Saratoga'' tactical officer Alternate, parallel, and future Starfleets See also: alternate timeline, parallel universe, time travel * 0718 (alternate reality) * Barrett * Chapin (alternate reality) * * Ducane * Hannity (alternate reality) * Harry Kim * (alternate reality) * (alternate reality) * Lasca * (mirror universe) * (mirror universe) * Norman * * (alternate reality) * * (alternate reality) * (mirror universe) * (alternate reality) * (mirror universe) Illusory Starfleet * Kinis * Suna Officers marked with a dagger (†) lack visual confirmation of their rank insignia or dossier, meaning there is the possibility they were lieutenants junior grade who were referred to as "lieutenant" in conversation.}} cs:Poručíci federační Hvězdné flotily de:Liste von Lieutenants der Sternenflotte Lieutenants